Wally's hypnotic mishap
by Abby254
Summary: Wally finds what appears to be a regular old pocket watch. But, what happens when he finds out that the "ordinary" watch isn't so ordinary?


Wally was looking through his attic to see what he had up there. Then, he found something. He found a golden box with beautiful carvings on it. He opened the box and found a few things in it. "Whoa! These are really cool! Especially, this really cool watch!" Wally exclaimed. "I've got to show this to the others!" Wally exclaimed, then left the attic and ran down stairs and out of his house and to Cream and Vanilla's house.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door and he was greeted by Vanilla the rabbit, Cream's mother. "Hello, Wally dear! What are you doing here?" Vanilla asked. "I wanted to see if you and the others wanted to see something I found in my attic. Are they here?" Wally asked. Vanilla nodded. "Well, Cream, Tails and Sonic are here." Vanilla responded.

Wally smiled and walked inside the house and saw Cream, Tails and Sonic in the living room. Wally walked in with Vanilla following him. The 3 friends saw the blue fox and smiled at him. "Hey, Wally! What's up?" Sonic asked. "Hey, guys! There's something I wanted to show y'all something. I found this up in my attic!" Wally responded and show the others the watch he found.

"That's pretty cool, Wally!" Sonic said. Wally held the watch by the golden chain. The watch was swinging back and forth and Vanilla's eyes followed the watch then her eyes began to get heavy. "Man! I want a cool watch like that!" Tails whinned. Wally giggled at Tails' whine. "Man, cous! You whine like a big baby!" Wally exclaimed with a giggle.

After hearing him say "baby", Vanilla opened her eyes. "I'm not a baby! Why do you always say that?" Tails exclaimed. Sonic snickered at this. Cream giggled a little. Then, her Chao friend, Cheese came rushing into the room and flew over to Cream with worried chao speaking. "Cheese! Slow down! I can't understand you when you talk too fast." Cream said in a calm voice.

Cheese took a deep relaxing breath and spoke again. "Chao, chao chao!" Cheese said. "What about mother?" Cream asked. The 4 friends noticed that Vanilla wasn't in the living room no more. Cheese pulled on Cream's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. Wally, Tails and Sonic walked behind her. When they got to the kitchen, their eyes widen at what they saw.

Vanilla was crawling around on the kitchen floor and babbling like a real baby. Sonic arched an eye. "Uhhhh... Miss Vanilla?" Sonic asked. Vanilla heard her name and looked and saw the children and crawled over to them. When she got to them, she sat down and began sucking on her fingers while looking at the children.

"Mommy? Are you okay? Why are you acting like a baby? Is it some sort of game?" Cream asked. "Goo goo ga ga!" Vanilla babble as she was reaching out to her daughter. Cream was confused and walked over to her and picked her up gently. "Wally? What's wrong with my mommy?" Cream asked the blue two-tailed fox.

"I don't know, Cream. I'm just as confused about your mother's strange behavior than you." Wally responded. Cream put her mother back down on the floor. "Maybe, it has something to do with that watch you showed us, Wally." Sonic said as he pointed to Wally's new watch. Wally stared at the watch for a minute as he held the watch by the golden chain again.

The watch swung back and forth and Cream's eyes followed it and were starting to get heavy and closed them. "There's has to be some way that the watch turned Vanilla into an adult baby." Tails said. Cream heard baby and woke up. She started to cry "Whaahh!" Cream cried. The 3 boys gasped as they heard Cream crying.

"Cream? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Wally asked. Cream calmed down a little and looked at the boys and sniffles. "Aba gooba?" Cream asked with a baby voice. Sonic's eyes widen. "Oh, don't tell me _she's_ thinks she's a baby now too!" Sonic said. "Cream! Snap out of it!" Tails said as he shook Cream several times. Cream let out babyish giggles.

"Oh great! Now, she thinks she's a baby!" Sonic said. The 3 boys sighed. Cream got on the floor and crawled to Sonic. When she got to him, she sat down and she reach out to him and babbled. Sonic picked her up and held her in his arms. "So, what are we going to do with them?" Tails asked as he cooed and tickled Cream's belly with one hand which caused Cream to giggle uncontrollably.

"I don't know, little cous." Wally responded with a stumped voice. Vanilla kept staring at them curiously, but then, she started to tear up and sniff. "Whaahh!" Vanilla cried. The 3 friends looked at Vanilla with wide eyes. Cream didn't like the loud crying, so she started to tear up and started crying too. "Whaahh!" Cream cried. The 3 boys sighed.

Wally walked over to Vanilla and got on his knees and looked at Vanilla. Vanilla stopped crying and looked at Wally and sniffed. "What's wrong, Vanilla?" Wally asked. Vanilla layed on her back and started to kick and she cried even louder, causing Sonic to drop Cream on her bottom and covering his ears in pain as well as Tails and Wally did.

Cream began crying from being dropped on the floor. There was a knock on the door. Wally walked over to the door. He touch the screen and revealed who was outside the door. It was Amy and Knuckles. Wally gasp and ran to the living room. Sonic and Tails saw Wally's face. "Well? Who's at the door?" Tails asked. "Knuckles and Amy!" Wally exclaimed.

Tails and Sonic gulped. "I'll distract them while you 2 get the rabbits upstairs." Wally suggested. They nodded. Tails picked up Cream. She stopped crying and snuggled up against Tails' furry chest. Tails smiled and flew upstairs. Sonic picked up Vanilla and she stopped crying. She began sucking her thumb with tears in her eyes. Sonic just rolled his eyes and ran upstairs while holding Vanilla.

Wally gulped and walked to the door and opened it and he saw Amy standing there with Knuckles. "Hey, Wally. Is everything okay? We heard crying on the way here." Amy said with a concern voice. "Crying?" Wally asked nervously. "Yeah! Baby crying." Knuckles responded. Wally gulped, but he let Amy and Knuckles inside the house.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were in Vanilla's room, keeping Cream and Vanilla busy by entertaining them. They were making goofy faces which was making the 2 rabbits giggle. "Wow! They are so easy to entertain." Sonic said as he was making a really silly face to Vanilla making her giggle uncontrollably. "That's because they have mind as babies. Remember, Sonic?" Tails responded.

He was playing peek-a-boo with Cream by covering his face with his hands and uncover them quickly saying peek-a-boo" making Cream giggle from the sudden surprise. Sonic smiled. "Hey, girls! Check this look out!" Sonic said getting Cream and Vanilla's attention and Tails' too. Sonic turned away for a minute and then, he turned back around and made a scary look.

Vanilla and Cream jumped from this sudden surprise. They started to tear up and made whimpering noises. "Uhhhh... Sonic? I don't think they like that look very much." Tails said getting really nervous about this. "Whaahh!" Vanilla and Cream cried real loud. Sonic and Tails started to freak out. Back downstairs, Amy and Knuckles heard the crying again.

"Hey! That's what we heard while ago!" Amy exclaimed. "Cry? What cry? I-I don't hear anything!" Wally exclaimed nervously, pretending not to hear Cream and Vanilla's crying. "Boy! Then, you need your hearing check! Cause, that crying is loud and clear and it's coming from upstairs, too!" Knuckles exclaimed as he was pointing upstairs.

Him and Amy ran up the stairs with Wally running after them. Tails and Sonic try to find a way to calm them down. Then, Tails heard footsteps coming up and tried to find a place for them to hide. Amy and Knuckles walked to the room and noticed that the crying had stopped and they opened the door and walked inside the room.

They saw that the room was completely empty. Wally sighed with relief. What they didn't know is that Sonic and Tails were hiding in the closet with Cream and Vanilla. Cream was sucking on a pink pacifier and was feeling relaxed as Tails was rubbing her back gently. Vanilla was sucking her thumb was also feeling relaxed as Sonic was doing the same thing to her like Tails was doing to Cream to keep Vanilla calm.

Then, Vanilla started to sniff as the dust got inside her noise and let out a loud sneeze. Sonic clamped his hand over Vanilla's mouth to keep her quiet, even though she already let the sneeze out. Amy, Knuckles and Wally heard the sneeze. Wally knew that sneeze was Vanilla's and got nervous about it as Amy and Knuckles walked to the closet.

Sonic and Tails got nervous about this and didn't know what to do.


End file.
